


Callipygian

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Callipygian

**Title:** Callipygian  
 **Pairing:** Pansy/Astoria  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Pygophilia (arousal from touching/licking/etc. the buttocks) and alternate pairing  
 **Other Warnings:** Rimming, fingering, cunnilingus, semi-public sex, wall sex  
 **Word Count:** ~1245  
 **Summary/Description:** When Pansy sees the perfect backside, she _has_ to have it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for feedback and beta. I don't write much femmeslash but I loved the idea of this pairing/theme and I thought I'd try something different. :D

Pansy sat at the bar, fag in one hand and some Muggle drink in the other. It was Draco's idea of a good time to see how the other half lived, but he'd buggered off with the first hot looking bloke he'd run into.

So far she was unimpressed. However, if the new world they lived in required a change, let it not be said that Slytherins couldn't adapt. They could, and better than anyone or they'd have died out long ago.

She kept her eyes open, taking in the details. She had to admit that the Muggleborns had an advantage when it came to blending in, though she still dressed far better than any of them did. Fashion sense was something that couldn't be taught, and she had it.

After two drinks and no sign of action, she considered slipping away. She'd go to a proper Wizarding establishment and receive the attention she deserved. As luck would have it, just then, she saw possibly the most beautiful arse in creation sashay by. A shimmery silk dress clung to the woman's body. She had curves in all the right places, rather than being built like a first year boy as seemed to be all the rage in the Muggle world.

Pansy wanted to see her face, see if she was worth the effort, but that firm, round, and utterly touchable arse was enough to get her off her barstool and walking into the crowd.

She had a little game she played in groups of people and in the crowded pub seemed like an excellent place to try it. As she approached her quarry, she turned away—rather heartbroken to have to stop looking at her, but it would be worth it in the end. She snorted softly at her mental choice of words.

One step back, then two, she eased her way right up to the woman and intentionally brushed her arse against that luscious derrière. She almost regretted the leather skirt she wore as she couldn't feel much through it, but the image of leather against silk stirred something low in her belly.

She shivered softly then did it again. They were standing nearly back to back and the woman hadn't moved away.

Pansy was sure this time she was not the one that instigated the contact. Lovely.

She ran her hands down her bodice, giving her tits a gentle squeeze before turning around and seeing…

"Astoria? Does your sister know you're out for the night?"

The girl—for she was no longer a woman in Pansy's head—blushed but held her head high. "I'm of age. What Daphne says is of no importance."

"I see." And Pansy did. The front of the dress was just as kind as the back. Astoria had beautiful tits. Not overly large but definitely worth enjoying. "A young girl like yourself could run into trouble in a place like this."

Astoria's eyes flashed and a smirk played at her lips. She stepped closer, leaned forward and said into Pansy's ear, "I think I already have."

Pansy inhaled the sweet floral scent of her perfume and wanted nothing more than to replace it with sweat and come.

Reaching out and grabbing Astoria's wrist, Pansy led her across the room to a dark corridor. The light was low but the sounds they heard left no doubt what was going on. When Pansy reached a secluded corner, she whipped back around and pulled Astoria into a kiss.

Astoria let out a soft cry and yielded to Pansy's probing tongue. She tasted as good as she looked. Pansy moved her hands to Astoria's lovely arse, pulling her body closer to get a better grip. She kneaded the soft flesh and inched the dress up her back, desperate to touch her bare skin.

As Astoria's head fell back against the wall, Pansy sucked at her neck then moved down her chest, licking the skin at the top of her breasts. Astoria reached between them and pulled her dress down enough for Pansy to take a nipple into her mouth.

Her hands had finally slipped inside Astoria's knickers and Pansy sucked at her breast as she parted and closed the glorious globes over and over. Astoria's hands had found their way to Pansy's hair, holding her to her chest as she writhed against her.

Pulling back she demanded, "Turn around." If Astoria thought it was a strange request she didn't show it. She turned and braced her hands against the wall, canting her hips just so. Pansy bit her lower lip as she pulled Astoria's knickers down to her ankles, the scent of her arousal heady.

She pressed a kiss to one cheek and then the other before lifting and parting the soft, round, _perfect_ muscles. Burying her face between them she licked tentatively at the tiny entrance and heard Astoria's gasp of surprise.

Pansy pressed two fingers to Astoria's cunt, slipping them inside easily. Astoria widened her stance further, rolling her hips. Pansy took the hint and began fucking her with her fingers while her tongue continued laving her arsehole.

Astoria was panting and keening, the soft whimpers arousing Pansy even further. She knew she was dripping wet as well, but she was unable to stop to take care of herself. She hadn't been buried between someone's arse cheeks in far too long and never ones as perfect as Astoria's.

"Please," Astoria finally said, her legs beginning to shake. Pansy pulled her fingers free from Astoria's cunt and rubbed and squeezed her arse one more time before gripping her hips and turned her back around. She lifted one of Astoria's legs placing it over her shoulder then leaned in and licked her clit.

"Oh!"

Pansy smiled then pushed three fingers inside her before licking her clit again. She knew how she liked to be pleasured and hoped Astoria enjoyed the same things. The way she grabbed Pansy's head and pushed her clit into Pansy's face suggested she did.

Licking and sucking at the tiny nub while she fucked Astoria with her fingers, Pansy squeezed her own thighs together to give herself some friction.

Astoria's breath came in short pants, a soft cry the only warning before her muscles clenched around Pansy's fingers as she came. Pansy licked her clit until Astoria pushed her head away and her leg slipped off Pansy's shoulder. Sliding her fingers from inside Astoria, Pansy stood and sucked them into her mouth.

Astoria pulled them away and replaced them with her tongue, then reached down and under Pansy's skirt. Her knickers were soaked and Astoria just pushed them to the side, her fingers going straight to Pansy's clit. It wouldn't take long, Pansy was already close. Astoria dipped her fingers inside her then brought them back to her clit, flicking it just so.

Pansy grabbed her arse again, rutting against Astoria as she fucked her mouth with her tongue, crying out as she came.

They both stood, breathing heavily, for several long moments, Astoria's hand carding Pansy's hair softly. Finally Pansy pulled her wand from the holster on her thigh and cleaned them both up.

"Thanks," Astoria said, both hands going to her own head and making sure each hair was in place.

She pressed a kiss to Pansy's cheek, far more gently and affectionately than Pansy would have expected, then began the long walk down the corridor.

"Gorgeous," Pansy said watching her arse as she disappeared into the darkness. 


End file.
